Kinsekian History
The History of Kinsek as a state is actually quite small, although there are vauge records of certain periods of history. Kinsek as a individual nation has only been around for a hundred years. The Age of Gijon. Death and formation (2567-2798) Although there are few records, this is the time where the state of which to become Kinsek was born, and it wasn't anything to remember by. Records indicate that during this period of time the Gijon Empire ruled most of White Highlands. Including what would later be Kinsek, the old state of Kinsek in itself was formed in 2567 as a state, or a constituency. In 2600 however (equivelent to 1700's) the Gijon empire was at war, and for the first time the Gijon empire this war was not fought over land. It was fought over the seas, grand fleets and navies with huge 20lb cannons littered the ocean, fighting each other using a variety of tactics. This war was fought with the Belonia empire, and exact records of how the war started remained unknown. However there are strong records supporting what it was like in society and life. This was of that similar to of a old fashioned Monarchy. As the slave state, the State of Swampland (named after the swamps and mangroves) was being stripped of it's economy and society, most people disappeared in the nights and crime was very high. However infastructure to support the processing of raw materials such as wood etc, was essential, and roads and paths were constructed. Because of the rich forests which littered the borders of this new state, Swampland played a host of diffrent economic oppotunites, especially important because the Gijon empire wern't to familiar with this naval warfare. Naval shipyards were built for the first time, and in a matter of weeks Swampland had a whole variety of diffrent shipyards, soon providing the fleet with the backbone it needed to defend White Highlands. In the next 100 years however when the empire seemed to be winning this conflict. Diesease spread, this was a outbreak upon epidemic proportions. Many people from Swampland had grew up... Knowing nothing of religion what so ever. As during the time it was annexed in 2657 all religious facilities were destroyed. Nobody knew how to cure it, although in the naval towns health care was brilliant. In major towns and even a city (what would later be the capital of Kinsek- Estobania) many people were dying on the streets. There seemed to be very little symtoms to this mysterious diesease. Untill a theory arroused in 2746 that it was the enemies new secret weapon. And that this was a form of biological warfare. Attempting to break away from this war to end the plague which killed roughly 40% of the empire's population. Rebels stormed the naval facilities in towns across the coast and burned them... Ensuring the message got to the enemy people hoped. But it wern't a cure that came it was colonial forces. In Kinsek, this was the most horrific period of history, people in their 1000's were arrested and exposed to this diesease... Ensuring them. And their families would suffer. Sonn though in 2798... The state of abandoned, the Empire forces had left just like that. It is unknown why, but soon after Swampland was invaded by the Belonia Empire, and was placed under the Mordi tribes. This is the period where Kinsek inheritts the flag. The Age of Progression (2800-2839) During this time the new State Swampland began to open up to the industrilized world, one of the last countries in the Belonia empire to industrilize the once small state of 5 million people became a manufacturing centre for naval machinery. Most of the Economy in Swampland was destroyed after the uprisings just short of the war, now Swampland was ruled by a proper empire, democracy for the first time was brought into the state in April 2800, marking a new peoples government. It was believed that the biggest mistake for the Gijon empire was that the nations wern't happy, as if it wern't for the naval structures being destruyed in the uprisings then the Gijon would've won the conflict. The Belonia however were quite diffrent to their former counter-parts. They believed that the best way to keep a country is not to gag them, but to set them free. Spending money on healthcare and education. These new investiments caused a chain of events which sparked the Kinsekian version of the industrial revolution.This began in the textile industry which for the first time was introduced, the Empire value of the textile industry went from a modern day equivelent to 398,000SC$ to 4.7MSC$ within a few years. Clothes, and fabrics could be made quicker and easier, yet this required a higher skilled and payed job. For the next 10 years inventions were being bought out from a variety of backgrounds. Eventually in 2830 the steam ship was invented right here in Swampland. Giving the edge in naval warfare. In 2837 however the Belonia empire collapsed due to economic problems, leaving a country full of 5.5 million people on their own. Reformation (2839-2840) For the next year swampland's economy was once again shrinking,it was now a democratic state. With the rich textile industry however most people were rich and then in December 2838 decided to change the country. For ever. A government of which would evolve into a communism formed in Febuary 2839, these rich people formed the government, and payed the remains of the army to take control of the streets. In a matter of months the government was back in control. Taxes were once again introduced and a economy got back on track, people weer once again earning and spending money, this however came with a adrupt halt with another war. The "New Swamped" War (2840-2845) Prologue In the early months of the 2840, Swampland's economic and military advancement had soon gathered concern in the region. The Middias Empire, which consisted of many countries to the north of Swampland. Had reason to believe that their main naval fleet was being shadowed by a Swampland U-boat. Although at first there was no real specific evidence to back up this point, or even weather Swampland had any navy. Yet the Middias navy was amongst the most secretive and most competative in the world. At first within a few days the Middias empire, concerned for their national security and competativeness as a large and global super power. Inquired the Swamplandian government with the matter that disturbed the Middians. Although at first this was a simple and diplomatic transaction which was thought to be solved. The communist government became extrmeley dictotorial. From what the Middias Empire could see. Swampland was effectively gearing up for war. Improving it's military and naval power. The Middias soon though within a few months were thretened in terms of military competativeness. Swamplandian industries thrived under the harsh economic conditions which were hitting the region. Soon Swampland began to intimidate and harass Middian Political and Strategic intrests at sea. The Middian Empire was soon getting increasingly angry at Swampland. With perfect reason to invade drawing closer. The majority of the Middian government voted in favour of hostile action against Swampland. In the early days of April. A incident occured of the coast of the continent Hercula Major (Great Hunter region. To be exact) which would effectively ignite the entire war. And change history forever. The Sinking of the R.M.S Fortunia On the early morning of April 4th 2840. A Swamplandian U-boat was guarding supply routes off the coast of (what is now) the Independant Nationalist Union. Near the same time: The R.M.S Fortunia carrying 700 people to the region of White Highlands, most of the people aboard the R.M.S Fortunia were old and had just been resettled for jobs in the Middias Empire. The ship however was a coverted supply ship. Which had 3 months before been bought of the Swampland navy for diplomatic reasons. As the R.M.S Fortunia battled it'self through a storm, it went of course. And much to the demise of the crew of the ship found themselves in Swampland shipping lanes. Crew aboard the Swampland U-Boat the "Raleigh" first identified the R.M.S Fortunia in the early morning of 5th of April at around 02:00 hours. Much to the error of the crew aboard the "Raleigh" initial identification classed the R.M.S Fortunia as a destroyer. A Swampland one. At 02:35 hours the "Raleigh" attempted to make contact with the ship. To inform it of it's miscalculation on it's route. At 03:00 hours the "Raleigh" given up all types of communication, and saw that the R.M.S Fortunia was acting wierdly, as if it knew that it was being tail-gated by the "Raleigh", after getting no contact from HQ and still believing it was a destroyer of unknown origin. The crew of the "Raleigh" made a improbable decision to sink the ship.623 people died. The ship sank in a matter of minutes. Only after the ship was sank did the crew of the "Raleigh" report the incident and certified it was a accident. At 05:45 hours the news reached Swampland and the Middias empire. Middias Response and Opening Moves On April 4th at 06:00 hours, news of the Swamplandian attack had reached White Highlands. Immidietley the Middias High Council called a meeting. The Middian Navy was put on alert, 2 destroyers of the Middian Navy were sent towards the Swamplandian shipping lanes to "promote justice". Their objective was to sink the "Raleigh". 08:21 the Swamplandian U-boat "Raleigh" gets a signal out to a Swampland ship in the far reaches. They immidietley tell them what happened and the crew's miscalculation. Learning of possible war. The Swamplandian Naval command is put on full alert. A nearby Swamplandian aircraft carrier was the closest ship to the "Raleigh". And mantained radio contact with the "Raleigh" for a long period of time. The "Furious" then spotted two Middian destroyers to the east of it's position. Bearing down on the "Raleigh" the "Furious" straight away contact HQ. 08:40 Been given orders from the Middias empire to wage open war, one of the Destroyers disengages from the formation and begins to head towards the "Furious" the other Destroyer then soon discovers the "Raleigh" and sinks it in quick succession using newly aquired depth charges. Before being engaged in the naval confrontation the "Furious" informed Swampland of the events and the hostilities. The furious immidietley deployed 3 small aircraft to attempt to combat the Destroyer. But with little sucess. However just as the Destroyer entered range of it's torpedoes. It turned around to target various Swamplandian merchant ships in the North-West. 10:00 Opression and Uprisings- The Province Of Kinsek. (2845-2900) For years the Province of Kinsek suffered from enemy occupation, this is known through various records not only a time of great depression. But also a time of revolution, into ideologies that would continue on in Kinsek forever. The new dictator incharge of this corrupt and downtrotten country. Was Francias Cartinia. A former general in the war that had lead the enemy to defeat he'd been awarded his prize he helped defeat. Kinsek. He in his early weeks and month as being dictator saw a massive and radical change to Kinsek, Kinsekian culture and society. His first move was stamp out any group or cult against him. This resulted in mass killings on the streets. Over 10,000 poeple died. In terms of the military, economy etc. Francias Cartinia (formerly a general) was surprisingly against manufacturing and military. He believed that Kinsek should remain as a agricultural center. Therefore the economy of Kinsek was shifted towards agriculture. Many things such as vegetables, food products and cattle were in large supply. Yet many people were suffering due to starvation. Most of the food wasn't being distributed. This is where economic desperity grew out of control. Simple services such as the police, health care etc were in very short supply. Uprisings By 2867 many of the people in this downtrotted province were furious... Angry... And ready for war. A man called Fidela Philip and a small band of teenagers had given up all hope of trying to help their people survive. Their families were ransacked, robbed. Many of their friends had disappeared. These teenagers and Fidela Philip grouped together and formed a resistance. Little did Francias Cartinia know, that his rein would be threatened. By 2875 the small group of teenagers had grown into a few hundred people, many based in the north of the country. They were used to conditions in the harsh swamplands. They grabbed a hold of weapons, and on April 3rd 2875 they launched their first attacks and uprisings. This first move was mainly aimed at infastructure, they captured various supplies from a train station they captured, they destroyed the tracks and broadcasted their pressence into the world. Before government forces could intervene and eliminate the rebel force, the rebels struck again, only this time at a Military Supply Depot deep in the capital city, destroying the facility 67 soldiers died. By the time Government Forces arrived at the ruined train station the rebels had disappeared. The rebels struck again days later, continuing their progressing in hiting military targets. Soon nobody could trust anybody. By May. It was clear that Fracias Philip's rule was soon going to end. With various bombings in the Capital Cartinia. Hit and run raids were soon now associated with the weather, rebels would strike a facility in/near a major city, steal supplies and set the facility alight. The Dictator Francias Cartinia was determined to crush the opposition, isueing Martial Law in many cities. In the north of the country. Tet Uprising December 2878 In December 2878. The leader of the rebels. Fidela Philip gathered over 200 rebels, and stormed the presidential palace in Cartinia, the uprising first began in Tet. With 50 rebels openly attacking a military guard post in a small town. The town was called Tet. The rebels openly supressed the Governemnt forces yet didn;t control the guard post. This was part of their strategic plan. Francias Cartinia sent over 7,500 forces into the battle, assuming that this was the rebels making their big attack. He thought if he won this battle then the rebels will be gone. He drained resources from cities in the north of the country. Ignoring intelligence that the rebels may launch a attack on the capital. On 8th september nearly 30% of the rebels infiltrated Cartinia, through the sewer system they spread out, then openely attacking various targets across the capital, including the Palace which the Dictator himself was thought to be holding resisdence. By 9th December, many parts of the capital were in fumes. The dock and shipyard had been completely destroyed, yet the palace was still under government control, thousands of people were freed from the clutches of the invaders and the military pulled out, over 500 government forces were made prisoner. But overall it seemed that the rebels would secure the country again. On the 10th December when the palace was finally secure, the Rebels discovered that their evil dicator wasn't in the palace to start with. Soon however government forces bombed Cartinia heavily. Soon Cartinia was a battle ground. In Tet. Rebel forces spread propganda across the country, rebel forces were heavily garissoned in the woods and forest to the north-east of the country. Government forces traditionally struggled to pin them down, but when doing so eliminates the rebels quickly. It's soon found the rebels have hundreds of miles worth of tunnels leading to strategic locations. On 11th December the Cartinian uprising was crushed, Government forces forced the Rebels to surrender under the assumption the injured will be looked after. They were gravely mistaken.Many of the rebel prisoners were taken to POW camps... Largely in the South... When it seemed that the Uprising was crushed. Yet again another uprising occured. This time in the South of the Country. And focused at a much more important target. The next target being a fully operational army base, a truck rigged with explosives ignited directly in the middle of a army base to the south of the country. Soon over 500 rebels erupted, crippling the base and capturing various armoured vehicles. Which were used to assist forces in Tet. 12th December many soldiers and rebels in Tet had been killed, Tet was soon a open battleground, whereas the rebels fought hard and long. The soldeirs were strong and generally stronger, yet they were soon fighting a hopeless battle. Francias Cartinia had misplaced thousands of troops. Eventually Francias Philip ordered various bombers to anilate the town. He then ensured many people would suffer. And began slaughtering his own population. By 13th of December it was all over, most of the rebels had surrendered simply becasue they were too tired to fight, Tet was completely destroyed, yet more importantly for Francias Cartinia the rebels had been stopped, his rein had been saved. But because of this almost catastropic event which nearly ruined the entire continent. Soon after in 2900 Francias Cartinia was forced out of power by his superioirs. This would be the first crucial step towards freedom for the people of Kinsek. The Age of Emigration (2900-2910) During this time a new leader was put incharge of this Godforsaken country, a man with diffrent view points on how to handle the population in a dictatorship. His name was Frank Archer. He was a former politicial in the Independant State of Mortia. And now he had his chance to prove to the world. That he could make the ideas of home country stick into the minds of the Kinsekian people. He decided that the best way to control the Kinsekian population, was the mass emmigration of many people who posed a potential threat to the peace in Kinsek. This event lead to the population of Kinsek dropping from 7 million down to 6 million. As 1 million people were forcebly removed from the country. In terms of Economy he kept everything the same. In 2910 however he saw a new apprach on how to control the population. He then tried to follow up on how the Beloni empire controlled the people here. He improved services throughout the country. Eventually hapiness throughout the country was on the rise, even though he did continue with the mass Emigration. In 2910 however he passed away. Reprogression (2910-2950) After Frank Archer passed away the provisional government in control of Kinsek saught after improving the economy. Instead the communist government was shared between a handful of individuals, each incharge of a diffrent sector. (Military, Economy,Transportation etc.) During this time the general quality of life improved, despite many people were removed from their families and societies. This new government managed to keep control of the country by it's obsessive education system. Educating the young to follow the way of communism, this eventually sparked up revolutions, once again people were preparing to fight against the the opressive government. Learning the lessons from the Tet offensive. But meanwhile the Kinsekian economy was focused once again on the Manufacturing of products, Research and Development also saw a boom, unprecedented by most factors. Soon Kinsek was reclaiming it's culture. The general economy of the Country grew for a estimated 40 years. The Last Uprisings (2950-2977) By 2950 the majority of the population was happy, but the remaining numbers of the Kinsekian people were unhappy, primarily because many children were taut mainly of communist values and not of the ones which mattered to their people and general communities, by July of 2950 approximatley 30,000 people were joined together in this secret revolution, they all were going to try and persuade the government otherwise. Also the primary factor for this new rebel movement was because people were still disappering, many rumors indicated that a total of 5000 prisoners were located in a specific camp. In the north of the country, this in the eyes of this new group of rebels was a absolute outrage. And soon subversive elements began to kick in. This started in the early winter of 2953, where a series of bombings in the capital Cartinia lead to 2000< deaths, most of which were civillian. There were also many protests in smaller villiages and towns. Which lead to government forces controlling the public uprisings by simply killing them on the streets. But from 2953-2960 protests and non-violent movements proved no reasoning. Which lead to a armed uprising in May 2960. At first it began with violent demonstrations in the capital. The Empire Kinsek was apart of was fading quickly and predictions suggested that by the rate of violence escalating across the majority of Slave states it'll be 2965 before the government was kicked out. Massive violent protests erupted for the first time in major cities, which soon escalated into all out war in some areas. Towns and villiages were turned into war zones. For many people they didn't want to get involved in any part of this conflict. Reason being many were scared incase it was similar to the last uprising where the government hunted down most rebels responsible after. One of the biggest riots was held within the city of Bradley, in the South West of the country, a total of 100,000 civillians faced a 500 men-strong garrison, the clash lead to the Empire embassy there being destroyed, many military weapons captured, and the death of 2,500 innocent civillians. And 6,000 rioters. These are some of the most violent riots in Kinsekian History. Even despite these clashes and confrontations, the government just about held thier act together, continuing on with enforcing the streets in a matter of weeks normality was returned. But the government was extremely worried, especially after the riots and the protests. Many resources after the riots was spent on a giant crackdown on those responsible, investigation and trying to find who was responsible was tricky. And something didn't add up. Only 15,000 people were charged for crimes against the government... When a estimated 500,000 took part in the various subversive activities. Many people in office believed that these rebels simply went underground, and that these riots were the beginning of the end. They were right. From the years 2965-2976 rebels played gurilla tactics, similar to that of the Tet uprising. Many military facilites were attacked, some even captured and destroyed. There were every couple of weeks isolated confrontations between rebel groups and government forces, especially in the north of the country. The government therefore sent a minority of troops north to flush out the rebels. The Last Uprising. (2976-2977) In late July 2976, the rebel activity censor went of the charts, many military supply convoys were disrupted, therefore allowing the rebels to aquire weapons, the rebels also. Knowing that their organization was riddled with spies and traitors. Set up various operations near specified cities, when the spies relayed their set of information to the government, the government forces moved their forces into position. Thinking they had their rebel counterparts sussed out. They were wrong. On August 2976 the rebel group launched their offensives in the south of the country, comign to no surprise as the military. They were still shocked at a national force of 1 million rebels, a total of 1 tenth of the population was upon the government. The government still expecting a form of offensive by the rebels never predicted the intensity of attacks. Most of the military forces were simply cut off, eventually retreting from the southern cities, leaving two choices. Let the rebels reclaim the cities. Heavily bombard the cities. The majority offensives though were kept still, the military defending and outkilling the rebels. Yet the second wave was just about to begin. A total of 1000 rebels lauched two offensives on 'Sonny Hole' Airbase, within hours the rebels had access to a variety of vehicles and aircraft which they intended to use. Even though the rebel pilots were untrained and inefficient. They proved a real asset. The majority of them got shot down. Yet with some land vehicles such as trucks, tanks and armoured vehicles the rebels were quick to charge the capital. By the end of August Most offensives had been held off in the southern cities. But in smaller rural areas the government forces lost control. A New Era of Peace and Prosperity (2977-2990) After the uprisings were over, the people finally for the first time in decades had their own country back, this is the time when Kinsek was really born. This new era saw the eradication of poverty and unfairness within Kinsek, as a New Democratic government took hold, the people could finally elect who they WANTED to become their leader, by 2980 the President Adam Bruchunchi appeared before the Security Council, asking for additional money for educational and infastructure development. It worked. This was also a time for a memorial moment in White Highlands histroy, in 2982 joint leaders at the White Highlands summit gathered and formed one of the largest alliances ever in the history of White Highlands. The CV alliance was a federation and common market of 10 countries, each sharing a common goal of economic and military development. Soon this alliance became the back bone for Economics, Military and Politics within the Region of White Highlands. However. in the early months of 2990 most of the countries in the CV Alliance collapsed from revolution and recession, luckily Kinsek was not involved in the matter. Recession and Arms Race (2990-3025) After 2990 Kinsek was on it's own, politically Kinsek was stressed and the population blamed the weak government for the consequences with the CV Alliance, now all that remained of the region were a large slum of anarchy states. As a new democratic party was put into place, Kinsek withdrawn it'self from Regional Politics and built up it's military and infastructure to rally the Economy to it's cause, defensive lines and forts by 3000 littered all but the northern border, and the economy soon shifted into the Manufacturing of Military products such as ammunition. Another industry which picked up during this depressing period was the Mining industry, quarries and mines were set up in the east of the country. Which remain the back bone to the Kinsekian Economy till this day. However, in Kinsek's northern neighbour, the pressure from the Anarchy states and the local population forced the Republic of Morena to also produce it's military up from scratch. Threatening Kinsekian buisness oppotunites. This in a matter of months caused a arms race between both of the nations, standard of living increased dramatically in both countries to spread their influence. This was a very dangerous time. As both of the countries edged themselves towards war. There were a lot of Proxy Wars in the region. In which Kinsek and Morena were heavily involved. There were no direct war however, although there were some close calls. In 3025 the country of Morena was soon placed in default however, from putting it'self into debt. Category:Kebir Blue Category:White Highlands